


Just Say Hi

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Castiel (Supernatural), First Meetings, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Sam tries to persuade Dean to go talk to the new coffee shop owner across the street.Who knows this could be the start to something great.





	Just Say Hi

“Dude just go over and say Hi at least.” Sam sighed as he leaned up against the car Dean was working on. 

 

“What? I can't go over there and say Hi.” Dean said peeking over from under the hood. 

 

“Uh yeah you can. Look I've had to watch you staring and mooning over this guy since the shop opened two weeks ago. You love coffee go over and order some. Talk to him.” 

 

Dean wiped his hands clean and closed the hood on the car. “What about the guy he works with? Could be his boyfriend or husband.” 

 

“He's not.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

Sam sighed, “I went in to get a coffee and maybe some info for you and the guy called him little bro and then proceeded to hit on me.” 

 

Dean burst into a laugh, “oh man did you tell Jess?” 

 

“She said she wasn't surprised. Called me a pretty boy.” 

 

“It's the hair.” Dean teased and looked across the street to the newly opened coffee and bakery shop. Dean worked and co-owned a Auto body and repair shop with his uncle bobby that was right across the way.

 

“Anyways. Just go say hi. At the minimum you guys become neighbors and friends. “ 

 

“Yeah but what if it gets all awkward.” 

 

“You'll be fine.” 

 

Dean wipes his hands again and looks at the shop. From here he could see the guy who'd caught his eye. He was tall, had dark stylishly messy hair and a warm smile.

 

The guy turned towards them and smiled as he saw them. Dean's breath caught in his throat. The guy smiled and waved. Dean waved back. 

 

“Go.” Sam urged him. 

 

With a small boost of courage Dean squared his shoulders and walked across the street to the coffee shop. It seemed to be a slow time of day since no one was in the shop. He walked up to the counter and finally saw the object of his affections up close and he was blown away. 

 

The man was handsome as all hell up close, messy dark hair, bright blue eyes, defined jaw and a perfectly crooked smile. 

 

“Hey,” Dean finally got out. Smooth Winchester. 

 

“Hello.” If his looks weren't killer enough that voice was to die for. Deep and gravely, it sent a warm shiver through the mechanic. Dean didn't say anything so the man spoke again. “What can I get you today?” 

 

“Oh umm coffee black.” The man nodded and began making the coffee. 

 

“You work across the way right? I am Castiel Novak.” 

 

“Castiel? I am Dean Winchester.” 

 

“It's nice to meet you Dean.”

 

“Likewise Cas.” Cas smiled at the nickname. Come on Dean, Just ask. 

 

Cas began to pour his coffee into a a cup then popped on the lid. 

 

“I'd been wanting to come by here for a while.” He looked at Castiel. The man suddenly looked a little nervous as he looked back at Dean.

 

“I had been hoping you would come by.” 

 

Well….Fuck. Maybe Sam was right, he should have come by sooner. 

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” A tinge of hopefulness in Cas's voice. 

 

“Umm...yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?” Dean's eyes didn't waver as he stared into the ocean of blue in front of him. 

 

“I would love to.” 

 

After that Dean became a regular and was formally introduced to Gabriel Cas's older brother. Dean had to thank his little brother. If he hadn't given him the push he needed who knew how long he would have waited to talk to Cas. That day had been the start of his amazing life. Followed by the day Cas and him became a couple, then the day he proposed two years later. The next amazing step was the day they got married and soon to follow would be the day they'd be able to bring their daughter home for the first time.

 

Sometimes all you need to do is just go over and say Hi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one.  
> I wanted to keep it short and simple, a little fluffy and cute.  
> I am always so amazing at how some writers are able to convey so much story and emotion in small fics and I wanted to try my hand at it.


End file.
